


Beast

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Fairytale Sins [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Traits, Bestiality, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Emotional Porn, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Red often has to take supplies to her elderly grandmother who lives in the woods.  She doesn't really mind.  It's nice to get away from the backwards village in which she lives.  But one morning on her weekly trip to her grandmother's cottage, a storm knocks her over and leaves her cold and wet and injured.  But an unlikely savior comes to her aid...
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fairytale Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539016
Comments: 36
Kudos: 657





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this chapter, just the set up. But the smut is coming. I promise!

Little Red Riding Hood was just a nickname. Her name was really Blanchette, but she didn’t like that either. She tended to prefer being referred to by her middle name, Rose, or even just Red. Only a few of her peers did so. Everyone closer to her parents age called her Little Red, same as her mother. At least her grandmother called her Blanchette.

She was close with her grandmother, who lived on the outskirts of their village, alone. Lately, she’d been too sick to make the trek into the market to get her own food and milk. So, this elected Red, on the cusp of womanhood, to bring her supplies. Her mother had made some pastries and sweets and packed them into a basket along with the essentials for Red to bring to her grandmother.

Red busied herself with lacing her sturdy boots and fastening her scarlet red hooded cloak around her shoulders to brave the brisk forty-minute trek to her grandmother’s in this chilly fall weather. When all was done, she took the basket from her mother and pulled up her hood in case it started to rain. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ma.” She usually stayed after dropping off the goodies for her grandmother to spend time with her, and often spent the night to make the trip back the next morning.

“Be careful,” her mother warned. “Your father told me that they spotted beasts a whole twenty feet closer to the village line when they went hunting.”

“Sounds like it cut down on their hunting time,” Red quipped. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got my blade from father, and I’m the best runner in the village.”

Her mother was still worried but saw her off with little complaint. Red kept her stride even and long so she could keep her pace easy enough without tiring. She knew the trail got a little rougher about midway to her grandmother’s and she’d need her wits about her. It wasn’t long before the village disappeared behind her and she was thrust into the quiet serenity of the woods. She loved it out there.

She hummed a tune to herself as she marched through, pulling her cloak tighter around her when a strong wind tried to knock her over. She didn’t mind falling over, but she couldn’t let any of the food get ruined. She held the basket firmer to her front as she stepped over a fallen log.

She was more surprised when the skies started to mist all around her. They hadn’t expected any rainfall for weeks. But she was already halfway through her journey. It didn’t matter which direction she went in to seek shelter. So, she continued towards her grandmother’s cottage, keeping her eyes on the ground where her feet were. The rainfall wasn’t heavy, just a wetness in the air, but it was enough to moisten the outside of her cloak and make her shiver.

When a larger wind slammed into her, and the ground grew slicker, she lost her footing and fell to her knees. She quickly tried to bring herself up to her feet, but one foot had gotten caught in a tree root and she fell over again, twisting her ankle painfully and letting out a sharp cry.

It was just her luck that the rain abruptly stopped then and there. The ground was still muddy and wet, and her foot was still throbbing with pain and stuck. No matter how she turned it, it wouldn’t get loose and it only hurt more. At least the basket was still intact.

Red let out a startled gasp when a howl broke through the air, just as the skies opened up once more and rain pelleted down on her like missiles. She pulled her hood further down to cover her face and reached down to try and pry her ankle out of the tree roots. The ice-cold rain chilled her to the bone, but it also served to help her slip out of her trap. Unfortunately, before she could get to her feet, lightning struck and a large tree next to her started to break and fall. She let out a scream as she started to crawl out of the way, but it seemed it would still crush her.

A blur of fur and snout interrupted her view of the falling tree and then suddenly she felt like she was flying through the air. Something strong was holding her around her waist as it sailed through the forest. She didn’t have time to scream as the world whipped past her until she was suddenly in a cave-like shelter with a roaring fire. She barely took a moment to catch her breath before dragging her hood from her face to look around.

She first noticed the crude stone walls and large fire. Then she noticed the figure that had saved her. She didn’t know what she expected. A wolf, a man in a fur coat. Certainly not the anomaly shaking water from its fur before her.

She watched with wide eyes as it crawled closer to the fire on all fours. It looked like a wolf, but the size of a man. She could see no seam of a coat. And she could see a modest snout and yellow eyes. She gasped and pressed back against the cave behind her, and then cried out at the pain in her ankle.

Its head whipped to her at her noise and she froze under its gaze. It looked right at her. Not like an animal but scrutinizing her like a man. He was a man… a wolfman.

Clenching her teeth at the pain in her foot, she stared back at him and muttered, “You’re like no beast I’ve seen before.”

She didn’t dare move as he crawled towards her. She swore she heard him chuckle deep in his chest. He loomed over her and his hot breath wafted over her neck as his snout tested beside his ear. And then the deepest most sinful voice she’d ever heard before was whispering into her ear.

“You have no idea.”

She whimpered to herself and managed to pass it off as pain in her ankle. He pulled back from her and gently picked her leg up, resting it on a nearby log that she hadn’t noticed before. He also pulled her coat off of her shoulders and laid it out on the ground next to the fire – probably to dry. It was oddly chivalrous.

With a quake in her voice, she asked him, “What is your name?”

He barely spared her a glance as he added sticks and twigs to stoke the fire. “To most men – it’s beast, or demon.”

“But what is your name?” she asked again.

“Will,” he answered gruffly.

After a beat, she said, “I’m Red. Thank you for… you saved my life.”

“I was nearby when I heard your cry,” he said as if to dismiss his personal risk.

“I’m thankful, regardless,” she spoke softly. “If that tree hadn’t of crushed me, I would have caught my death stuck out there in the rain.”

“You’ll likely still get sick,” he rasped, back still turned to her. 

She glanced down at her soaking clothes and shivering body. “You’re right.”

“When your cloak is dry, you can replace your clothes with it and sit nearer the fire,” he said.

“Thank you,” she agreed quietly, trying not to move and further hurt her ankle.

“I must ask why you were out in the woods,” he inquired. “Shall I expect a hunting party?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I was bringing supplies to my grandmother. My family wouldn’t expect me back until tomorrow night.” She did idly wonder if it was wise to tell this strange creature of a man that no one was looking for her. But he had helped her. She trusted him.

He poked life into the fire and turned back to her. His yellow eyes bored into her hazel ones. “You can gather your strength here. I will return you to the path when it is safe.”

“Thank you, Will,” she whispered.

He lurched back, seeming startled.

She frowned, worried that she’d offended him somehow. “Did I say something wrong?”

He shook his large, wolf-like head. “No, no. I just… haven’t heard my name said in a long time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Will,” she replied sadly.

He was less surprised to hear her say his name again, but he still looked at her like she was the sun. He dragged his eyes away from her. “It’s not your fault. There were once many of us. Now… it has been years since I’ve seen another soul.”

“That sounds lonely, Will.” Red resolved to say his name as much as possible.

He didn’t answer her. She heard a few cracks in his spine as he rose up on his hinds and stood tall. He was easily taller than her father and most of the men in the village. But still, she wasn’t scared. He stalked over to her cloak and felt it. “It is dry now.”

Red blushed as tried to stand and remove her outer dress.

“Stay put, I will assist you,” he ordered gruffly as he picked up the cloak and walked over to her.

Red’s whole body flushed red as he helped her stand and placed the cloak over her. She balanced herself on her good foot as he held the cloak around her and allowed her to shimmy out of her clothes. Once she was done, she clasped the cloak around her body and allowed him to guide her to a spot closer to the fire to get warm. He laid out her clothes next to her and sat opposite her on all fours once more.

“What happened to the others?” she asked him quietly.

He didn’t look at her. But he did answer. “Most were hunted and killed for sport or glory. Others scattered. It’s easier to hide and survive alone.”

“I know it isn’t the same, but I often feel alone too,” she confessed. “There aren’t a lot of people in my village, especially my age. Those older treat me like a child, and those younger ignore me. I spend most of my time helping mind the house or taking supplies to my grandmother.”

“Your grandmother must be grateful,” was all he said.

“I think she is, but I think she likes to be alone,” Red murmured. “She spent most of her life under the thumb of her father and then her husband, and now her son. My father. Living away from the rest of the village allows her a freedom most women are never able to have.”

He still didn’t look at her. “You are a woman. Do you not have your freedom?”

“I have some. Since my father is often away on hunting parties,” she said. Then rushed to add, “For food, not for sport.”

He snorted. “I would never guess that a young woman who often ventures into the forest alone wouldn’t simply take her freedom.”

“Someday I might,” she whispered as she rubbed her hands in front of the fire. “For now, I am simple Little Red Riding Hood who takes goodies to her elderly grandmother.”

He grunted in response as he lied on the ground in front of the fire.

Red kept her eyes averted. “Perhaps I could use my freedom to befriend the gentle beast that saved my life. So, he’s not so alone.”

He didn’t move, but he didn’t protest. “Perhaps.”

Red hid her small grin.

“You must take your reprieve to rest,” he said then. “Rest heals all ills.”

“I’m not tired,” she told him. “It’s still daylight.”

“Very well,” he grunted. “I myself was out hunting for my dinner.”

“I can be left to my thoughts while you carry on,” she offered, seeing outside the cave that it had ceased to rain. Then she noticed that her basket hadn’t made it into the cave. “Oh no,” she sighed. “I’m sure the weather has destroyed the food I was bringing to my grandmother.”

“Perhaps,” he said, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The excitement had caught up with Red, and she found herself dozing off. The sounds of shuffling stirred her as she saw the wolfman ease back into the cave as quietly as he could manage. It was sweet. She also noticed wicker in his hands.

“You found my basket,” she observed, gently excited.

“For all the good it does,” he grunted. He set it down in front of her. She could see what he meant. The storm had certainly knocked it around. It was nearly all empty other than a load of bread and some apples.

She frowned inquisitively. “I didn’t pack any apples.”

“I picked those for supper. Breakfast too,” he said. “And found a rabbit. I’ll prepare that for us tonight.”

“You’re such a great host,” she said indulgently. “I can never repay you for your generosity.”

“No need,” he said shortly. “You may want to turn away. Preparing a rabbit for a meal is not for the faint of heart.”

She grinned at him. “I’m not as faint as recent events present me to be.”

“Suit yourself,” he said with a hint of a chuckle.

She watched in fascination as his claws gutted the already dead rabbit and harvested the meat. He was so deft and skillful, but also so careful. She couldn’t imagine those claws doing any harm unless he wanted them too. His eyes were so focused on his work as he propped the meat over the fire that still lived.

“Are your clothes still damp?” he asked.

She blushed when she remembered how exposed she was under her cloak. She ran her fingers over her blouse on the cave floor next to her. “Yes. But I’m sure they’ll be dry soon.”

“Good. It’ll get much colder tonight. The fire won’t do on its own.”

“I bet you could keep me warm.”

She wasn’t quite sure what made her speak so brazenly. But the words were out before she could think better of it. And while her face turned a dark shade of pink, she didn’t recant. She could see his form inside his beastly fur. She had felt it when he was close to her. She could feel her body react to his voice. There was some kind of magnetic attraction between them. He had to feel it too.

“Be careful what you wish for,” was his response. “And take an apple. You need to eat something while the rabbit cooks.”

He stalked around the fire to hold one out to her. She reached out to take it, unwittingly opening up her cloak and revealing half of her pale naked body to his gaze. He abruptly dropped the apple into her hand and hurried back to the other side of the fire, refusing to look at her. But she had seen enough to know he was affected. Wolfmen didn’t wear clothing like human men. She hadn’t sought out a glance at his genitals before, but now she had caught a glimpse of his engorged sizeable and bright red cock between his legs.

Her lips parted at the size and red tip. She imagined his large hands on her body, warming her from the chill of the forest night. She imagined that cock christening her virgin cunt. She wanted it.

As he busied himself with the rabbit, she bit into her apple. It never tasted so sweet.

By the time she reached the core of the apple, he was handing her a stick of rabbit meat. She thanked him graciously and feasted on her meal. He ate much more expeditiously than her, as well as more quantity. He had picked over seven apples and ate five. He ate most of the rabbit too, only after checking that she’d had her fill.

After eating, she ran her hand over her clothes to check that they were dry. Then she stood up and held them in her hands. She looked over at him innocently and asked, “Could you assist me again, Will?”

“Of course,” he immediately replied, getting to his feet. He walked over to her around the fire. She watched the shadows from the flames dance on his coarse hair covering his body.

She waited until she could feel his warmth from his nearness to drop the clothes, along with the cloak around her body, baring it all to his eyes.

He froze. But she noticed that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “What are you doing?”

Nerves set in but she wouldn’t let herself back out. She lifted her hands to feel his chest, feeling his heartbeat on her fingers. It was steadily getting faster. “You know what I’m doing, Will. Please?”

“You don’t know what you ask for,” he whispered roughly. She could feel his hot breath waft over her face and neck. “I am a wolfman. Not a gentle man.”

She took a brazen step closer to him, pressing her already tight and pointed nipples against his torso. His warm skin and hair brushed over her bare skin. “The wolfman is who I want. Please, Will.”

He lost all resolve. Or so she could tell from the feral growl he let slip. And then his snout descended on her flesh in the most carnal awarding ways possible. His tongue and teeth savagely nibbled at her breasts and nipples. She nearly fell to the floor from the brand-new pleasuring feelings assaulting her body. His large hands and bulging arms held her up. And she could feel that bright red cock poking her belly. It was so warm. Like it wanted her as much as she wanted it.

She wanted him to know for sure that she wanted this. So, she pet and stroked every part of him that she could reach. She raked her nails through his hair, stroked his chest. She felt up the flexing muscles of his back. As she did so, his paws moved to the flesh of her ass and squeezed so hard she let out a startled squeak.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, starting to back off.

“No!” she gasped, pulling him against her again. “Surprised me. Please keep going, Will.”

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder briefly. “It’s be forever since I felt the caring touch of another.”

She smiled up at him when he lifted his head and cupped her hand against the side of his face. “Then enjoy mine. _Will_.”

He shuddered at her emphasis of his name. And then dipped his head down once more to press the front of his mouth against her lips. It was interesting to kiss a wolfman. She’d only kissed one boy when she was twelve. It was a quick peck, nothing more. She’d sprung it on him because she simply wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss a boy. He was passing through her village anyway. She never saw him again. But kissing Will, was warm and wet and all encompassing.

His tongue was longer and rougher than a human’s. She didn’t mind as it explored the inside of her mouth. His arms completely encircled her and pulled her tight against his chest and he guided her down. Her back laid flat against the cave ground and his whole body covered hers.

He pulled his face away from her gruffly. He was panting, as was she. “You smell so lovely. You smell so… _untouched_.”

She knew what he was asking without asking. She blushed as she looked up into his eyes and said, “I am untouched. But I want you to touch me, Will. More than touch me. Please, make love to me, Will.”

A deep rumbling growl rose in his chest and his hands suddenly lifted her knees and spread them apart. She blushed scarlet at the exposing of her pussy lips to his gaze. She watched as he licked his snout and his head lowered until it was level with her warm and moistening folds. She didn’t understand what he was doing until that long and rough tongue was licking her _down there._

“Oh lord!” she gasped, her legs instinctively clamping around his head. One of his hands reached up and forced her legs to remain spread wide so he had room to explore her pussy with his tongue and teeth. Her hips jerked when his sharp teeth just barely brushed over this bulging ball of nerves at the top of her pussy. It felt like the beginning of fireworks in her body.

His tongue dipped into her, reaching depths she didn’t know she had. The rough texture stimulated her deliciously and found a spot inside her she never knew existed. Why hadn’t she explored herself like this before?

“Oh Will!” she exclaimed when a pinnacle of pleasure caught her off guard. Her legs – of their own accord – tried to smother his face between her legs. But he was strong enough to continue to hold them apart while he licked and sucked on her juices. It was difficult to feel so exposed as she lost control of her body. But so freeing, and so safe. That was due to him though.

When he was done feasting on her pussy, he covered her with his body again. She felt his hard and throbbing cock bump against her sensitive nether lips and shuddered in pleasure.

“You taste divine, Red,” he grunted into her lips as he kissed her again.

“That felt fantastic,” she panted. “I want _you_ , Will.”

“It may hurt at first,” he warned her. But his voice was deep and guttural and filled with anticipation.

“I know.” And she did. Her mother had already sat her down and warned her of the truth of what a woman must bear in order to please her husband. That it could be painful and uncomfortable. But not the whole time. But that the beauty of motherhood was worth all of it. Red thought to herself that so far, she wasn’t _bearing_ anything. She was enjoying every second of Will’s attention. She wanted all of it. She didn’t care if it hurt at first. There was no way being with him would be painful forever. “Please, Will.”

He groaned again at her breathy voice sighing out his name and she felt the head of his cock begin to press against her opening. He breathed in and out roughly, hovering over her face, as he began to push inside of her. She kept her breathing even and fought the urge to tense her body as his cock invaded her pussy. He was huge. He was stretching her beyond anything imaginable. And it did hurt. Her walls were straining to accommodate his length and girth. She clenched her teeth together to avoid whimpering in pain.

He stilled once he was fully inside her. But she could feel his body vibrating with pent up energy. “Are you well?”

She let out a shuddering breath on the verge of pain and told him, “Please keep going, Will.”

If possible, he swelled even more inside of her. He reared back, dragging inch after inch of his cock out of her pussy, leaving her feeling gaping and empty. But then he gently thrust back into her. It only felt a bit uncomfortable, but not all that painful anymore. He carried on, gently and slowly, and the pain ebbed away. The pleasure was hot and overwhelming. She titled her hips up, closing her knees against the sides of his body.

“Please, Will, please, please,” she begged, without knowing what she was begging for.

But he knew. And he started moving within her faster and more fluidly. His cock was rarely outside of her for more than a half-second. And the head of his cock never left her pussy. He filled her to the brim repeatedly and she could feel something rising within. It felt like before, with his tongue. But instead of suddenly overtaking her, it pumped within her until it overwhelmed her with heat and passion that she couldn’t control. She keened loudly, calling his name into the sky and clenching her fists into his hair as she came.

He stilled within for a moment. He let her come down from her high on her own. When she relaxed into a puddle on the ground, he resumed thrusting into her passage. She was gushing fluids around his cock at this point. There was no resistance to his pistoning cock. She could hear some wet squelching noises from where his cock thrust into her pulsing pussy but didn’t care enough to be self-conscious. He didn’t seem to care anyway.

“You feel heavenly,” he groaned. “I’ve never… felt anything so good.”

“Neither have I,” she replied with a breathy chuckle.

He chuckled back, deep and gritty. He started moving faster. Faster than she was prepared for. On a particularly hard thrust, her whole body scraped against the floor. It was mildly painful, but she didn’t even notice. Her whole body was still thrumming with pleasure from his fucking her. She could feel another orgasm pumping within her as well. This one stronger than the last.

And she couldn’t wait.

Her fists were still buried in his hair, tugging on it with every thrust into her body. Her mouth was perpetually open, letting out a symphony of whimpers and sighs of his name. he started moving with an urgency that told her he may be reaching his end too.

He grunted into her ear as she moaned into his and they clutched to each other as they both exploded together. His hips slammed into her. The head of his cock kissed her womb and his coarse hair brushed her clit. And she came harder than ever while something warm and wet filled her pussy. It came from his body. And she knew what it was and felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the thought of his cum filling her body.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly with her quick breathing as she calmed down. She whimpered in disappointment when he pulled his cock free of her. It barely looked like it got smaller when she peaked down. She could see a hint of blood on it. Her mother had mentioned that too.

“Are you well?” he asked as he lied down next to her, seeming as worn out as she was.

She turned her head to face him, tears in her eyes. “I’m wonderful. That was beautiful, Will.”

His glowing eyes told her that he agreed. But he said nothing other than, “You need your rest. I will keep you warm.” And he pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her. She didn’t notice the fire waning. She felt warm enough. And she fell into a blissful sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red wakes up in her beast's arms.

The birds singing woke Red in the morning. She was so warm she was almost sweating covering in Will’s large hairy arms. And she loved it. She blushed when she could feel his obvious bulge pressing into the small of her back. She knew she had to go soon. But she wasn’t in a rush.

With a devious smile on her lips, she twisted around in his arms and saw he was still fast asleep. His scarlet red cock was pressing into her soft stomach now. She reached down and gently poked at it. It jumped. She almost giggled to herself. It moved on its own. And it liked her touch.

Maybe it was because she was so new and still inexperienced in the art of carnal pleasure. Maybe it was because of her instant and overwhelming attraction to this gentle beast. But just the sight and feel of his hardness on her, made her wet between her legs. She could feel it on her inner thighs. And she also felt exceptionally empty, and desperate to be filled.

She skimmed her hands up his stomach and chest, feeling his muscles. Then she tried to push him onto his back. But he was so large and much stronger – he didn’t budge.

His yellow eyes cracked open and he peered down at her without moving. “Trying to escape?”

“Trying to get you on your back so I can have my way with you,” she answered simply, blushing at her forwardness.

“Wolves don’t rut on their backs,” he said, but she felt his cock jump again and poke her mound.

“You’re a wolf _man_ , indulge me,” she quietly pleaded, pressing her lips against his chest. She skimmed her hands down to pay special attention to his erection, further enticing him.

He gave her a chuckle and slowly turned so he was lying flat on his back. She eagerly took the opportunity to straddle him before he could change his mind and toss her on her back. She wrapped her hand around his cock and brushed its head against her wet slit. He let out a growl that sent shivers through her petite body. Then very slowly, she started to work his length into her body. Gradually, she lowered herself onto him until her thighs were flush with his body.

“Oh Will,” she gasped out. “I feel so full!”

He wasn’t breathing at first, but his paws clasped around her hips and held her tight. 

She blushed as she looked down at him, not knowing the next step. “Show me what to do, Will.”

“Of course,” he grunted. His strong paws lifted up until only the head of his cock rested inside her cunt before pulling her back down. She gasped and mewled as she was slowly filled again. His hands nearly crushed her as he hefted her up and down on him. His hair around his member was starting to grow damp as juices spilled from her cunt.

She had to use her arms – palms flat against his muscled stomach – to aid in lifting her body on his cock. She also planted her toes on the cave ground and used her knees to start bouncing. It felt a bit odd not to have every inch of her body pressed against his like last night. But this way, she could stare right into his eyes and he had an uninterrupted view of her naked body.

Still, she was inexperienced. And not used to the endurance this act took. When her movements started slowing down out of tiredness, she felt him growl again. His paws tightened around her hips and waist and he started taking over. He lifted her up and down on his cock like a little toy. She felt like she was flying.

He shifted and bent his knees into the air, planting his feet flat on the ground and thrusting up into her cunt while he bounced her body up and down repeatedly. He gradually got faster and faster, slamming up into her. She could feel her breasts bouncing too. Her eyes had long since closed from the pleasure crashing into her along with his enormous cock.

She let out a little yelp of pain when he smacked into her cervix, but the pleasure was more all encompassing that any pain never lasted long. She even grew wetter, stretched wider. She didn’t want this to stop, no matter.

“Ngh, uhg, Will!” she whimpered. “I think I… I think I’m close!”

“I want to feel you come undone, little girl,” he groaned gutturally.

His voice was enough to push her over the edge. She bit onto her knuckle to muffle her screams as her legs shook, and nipples hardened, and pussy clamped on his cock like a vice. It was almost better than her experience last night. Almost.

She opened her eyes as she started to come down from her high. Her brown eyes locked onto his yellow ones and she saw a ravenous hunger in them. She thought to herself that her eyes must look the same. Because she wanted more.

With an animalistic growl, he flipped them over, all while keeping himself deep inside her. Once she was on her back, he leaned up and immediately started fucking her with a voracious passion. His grunts were deep in his chest and rumbling in a way she could feel through his cock in her pussy. Like his whole body was vibrating. Her body rocked back and forth on the ground but was gentle enough not to scrape her back. She loved how exposed and vulnerable she was, doing what she shouldn’t be doing. Her legs were spread wide open for his body and her nipples were poking the cold air. Their skin slapped together and echoed in the small cave.

Her blushed traveled down her bare chest and she felt that carnal heat pump into her body, close to another crescendo. “Oh Will! I’m… I’m…”

“Me too,” he groaned, fucking her faster. He lifted her hips off the ground and yanked her onto his cock with a growing desire. “Ugh, Red…”

Now she knew why he liked her saying his name. Hearing her name on his lips in such rapturous pleasure was intoxicating. And as she’d noted before, his voice was sinful and arousing in its own right. She exploded on his cock, juices spilling out. Her back arched back severely and her thighs tried to close down around her body, but his hips were so wide, her legs were still pretty spread apart.

She felt an outrageous warmth spill into her womb as Will let out a shattered groan and held her pussy completely flush with his cock. His yellow eyes grew lidded and glazed over before he fell over onto his side, so he didn’t crush her.

“Are you well?” his voice sounded docile later.

“Of course,” Red told him, turning her head to give his snout a doting kiss.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” he confessed. “But I know your family will be concerned.”

Red frowned at the reminder. “I could come back. Would you want me to?”

He turned his face up to the ceiling of the cave. Like he didn’t want to look at her. But he looked withdrawn, almost melancholy. “You shouldn’t tie yourself to a beast. You’re a beautiful woman with a pure soul.”

Red felt her heart break. Not for herself, but for him. He’d been so isolated and lonely his whole life. It seemed like he had convinced himself that he was unworthy of anything else. But he was such a wonderful being. So gentle, considerate, strong. She couldn’t explain the magnetic attraction she felt towards him. She couldn’t let him remain totally isolated the way he was living. She couldn’t take it.

She reached over to pull his face down, so he was facing her. She looked right into his glowing eyes. “I would really like to come back and see you. Please allow this, Will. For me.”

He was quiet and contemplative for a long moment before he sighed through his nose. “I guess I have no choice, girl.”

She giggled and took the reprieve to dress herself and gather her tattered basket. She had to go and get more supplies for her grandmother and actually manage to deliver them. Then she’d see her beast again. She’d make sure of it.

He protectively marched close to her side as he led her back to the trail. She eyed the tree that almost crushed her before turning back to him. Impulsively, she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. He was taken aback but returned the affection. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes with a sincere desire and tenderness that frightened her.

“Please tell me you want me to come back and see you, Will,” she begged.

When he didn’t immediately answer, she was worried she’d imagined that he returned her feelings. But his gruff voice answered her concisely. “Yes, Little Red, I want you to come back and see me.”

She smiled blindingly and kissed him again. “I’ll be back after I see to my grandmother.”

She fought the urge to turn back and look at him as she followed the trail back to her village. She made it in record time.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been easy to explain – lie – to her parents in order to go out onto the trail again. She told them that the storm had knocked her basket away and soiled the food and supplies for her grandmother. She took shelter at her grandmother’s cottage for the night while the storm passed and she got rest, then walked home. 

Her parents accepted her words and her mother set to putting together another basket of goods for her to bring over. Her father looked somewhat solemn and considered accompanying her, so she doesn’t get hurt.

“The weather has not been good lately,” he mused. “Volatile. Unpredictable.”

Red had felt panic rise within her and tried to school her features. “Please don’t trouble yourself on my account, father. I’ve been going to grandmothers on my own for a long time now and you have your hunting parties and work.”

“She’s right,” her mum piped in. “She’s a woman now. And it would be nice if we had enough game to spare some for your mother as well. She’ll need all the strength she can get if the winter weather carries on like it has.”

“All right,” her father begrudgingly agreed. “But if the weather isn’t cooperative, I want you to stay with your grandmother until it clears. I don’t want you on the trail when it’s unsafe.”

“Of course,” Red said as she took her basket back from her mother and set back out on the trail again. In no time, she was nearing her grandmother’s cottage.

The loving old woman was on her bed doing needlework and beside herself with relief to see her granddaughter. “I feared the worst when you didn’t arrive yesterday, Blanchette!”

“I’m sorry, the weather didn’t permit a smooth journey,” she apologized. She put everything from the basket away in her grandmother’s small kitchen for her and prepared some food for her to eat then. She must have been hungry waiting. She sat and talked to her grandmother for a while. Told her about her father’s hunting and hopefully coming back with more meat to spare. How the village seemed to be thinning as people decided to leave for larger populations and better opportunity. She didn’t mention the beast sightings her mother mentioned. Or her own beast sighting. But she did create a falsity to leave her grandmother before nightfall. She claimed her father wanted her to journey back earlier in case the weather turned again.

“Do be careful out there,” her grandmother cautioned. They said goodbye with sweet kisses on the cheek and Red embarked on the trail with an empty basket.

She had a mind for navigation and terrain. Something her father would never acknowledge. But it made it simple to find the cave again. But she was sad to find it empty. Perhaps he was hunting for his evening meal?

She decidedly sat down beside the unlit firepit. She saw a small pile of apples next to the wood and smiled. Memories of last night flashed before her eyes and her smile widened. She hoped Will returned soon.

She was almost lost in thought when she noticed a figure off in the distance. When she could make out the coarse brown hair, she stood up in excitement. As he neared, she could make out the whites of his eyes and teeth as his snout lifted in a wolfish grin.

“You’re back, Little Red,” he said gruffly. But she was happy to see a touch of excitement in his eyes.

“I told you I would be,” she said with a smile, aching to rush into his arms.

“Have you been waiting long?” he asked as he laid down three rabbits by the wood pile.

She shook her head. “Not long at all. But I would wait long for you.”

He limped closer to her. And that was when she noticed the limp. He noticed her frown and said, “A hunter’s arrow got too close,” as his chest pressed into hers and his hot paws encased her hips almost completely. “It’s just a graze. It will heal.”

“Let me look at it,” she beseeched him. “Sit down, show me.”

“It will heal, girl,” he told her in a rumbling tone. His grip on her hips grew tighter, pulling her closer into his warm chest.

“Show me,” she said in more of an order this time.

He gave a harsh sigh and sat at her feet, turning his leg to her so she could see the deep bloodied graze at the side of his hamstring. “It will heal.”

“It will get infected,” she retorted. She knelt and peered at the wound, pulling his hair away so she could see it more clearly. “No need for stitches. But I should clean and bandage it.”

“I’m a wolfman, I have no bandages,” he said, craning his neck to look at her.

Red rolled her eyes and produced a sack tied around her waist. She reached it and produced a root plant and small jar of raw honey, and some torn cloth. “My mom makes them out of old textiles no longer in use. Whatever scraps people discard and have no need for any longer. I carry the basics with me.”

“There was nothing with you before,” he pointed out.

“The storm claimed it,” she said. She prepared a poultice and pressed it into his wound, binding it with a long strip of fabric she could tie off. He hissed. She giggled. “It will calm the wound and prevent it getting infected. Don’t move too much.”

“What good am I then?” he growled, frustrated.

“A lot,” she said, crouching around so she was in front of him, cupping the side of his face. “You still need to let yourself heal, Will.”

“I will,” he said. “A wolf does not simply lie down.”

Red gave him a mischievous smile. “You did yesterday morning.”

He let out a playful growl and his hot paws suddenly pulled her by her hips until she was splayed on his lap. She could feel him growing hard against her side. It made her blush scarlet, all bravado from before forgotten. “You are a temptress, girl. I don’t believe any wolfman before has been as lucky to be under a maiden like you.”

Red smiled softly. “I believe no girl has been as lucky as me to have a wolfman like you.” She gingerly spread her knees apart over his lap, so she was straddling him, careful not to make contact with his wrapped wound. “I know you said wolfmen don’t rut on their backs, but perhaps you could make an exception while you heal.”

“Perhaps,” he said with wolfish humor. He lied further back, pulling her squarely over his erection.

Her breathing hitched as his hardness pressed into her warm slit. “I’m ready for you, Will.”

He would raise an eyebrow at her if it was discernable from the rest of his hair. But his claws threatened to rip her underclothes away from her body so she could ride him.

First, she disposed of her red cloak, laying it aside. Her delicate fingers played with the strings of her top. She knew in order to divulge all of her clothing; she’d have to stand away from Will. She didn’t want that. So loosened the corset until she could pull the cloth down until her breasts were exposed to his gaze.

Will grunted at the sight and bent his head up until his tongue could wrap around one of her nipples.

She immediately keened and cried out his name. “Will!”

His nipped at her breasts with his tongue and teeth, switching back and forth languidly. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he wrapped his arms totally around her waist and pulled her tight against him while he suckled her.

“Oh Will!” she whimpered, started to gyrate on his hardness. “Let me – let me ride you!”

He didn’t bother pulling his mouth away from her chest. But one sharp claw reached under her skirts to tear at the center of her underclothes. And through the hole, she could sink her hole onto his hard cock with a sharp exhale.

With a sharp inhale of his own, Will the Beast fell to his back and gripped her hips, pulling her flush with him. He was so deep inside her she could feel him at her womb. Without needing telling, he started to lift her up and down on his cock as if she weighted hardly more than one of the rabbits he’d caught. She planted the pad of her toes on the ground to aid in her riding, but she hardly felt like she was putting any of her own strength into it.

Still, neither of them were complaining.

“Ngh, AH!” Red cried out and moaned over the sound of Will’s cock filling her wet squeezing cunt over and over again. High pitched whines spilled out of her mouth whenever the head of his cock hit her cervix. They only got higher when her clit rubbed against the hair of his pelvis that was slowly growing damper.

As much as she loved this, it was still relatively new to her. All the sensations, pleasures, feelings. Wholly overpowering and new. So she wasn’t completely sure when her orgasm was threatening to overwhelm her, but thought the rising pressure in her belly meant it was oncoming. “Oh Will, I’m close!”

With a growl, he pressed the blunt side of his claw against her clit and abused it until she was careening over the edge. She bowed back so severely, she almost dislodged herself from his cock and lap. But he held her tight and just let himself feel her spasming cunt around his cock until she was slowly coming back down.

Without a word, Will sat up. Red instinctively thought he was going to throw her on her back and rut her like he had before. But he stayed on his behind with her in his lap, legs spread even more widly at the new position. With one arm wrapped totally around her waist and hips, he guided her to rock back and forth with his cock still deep inside her.

Red whined a little at the new sensations in her sensitive pussy. It was completely different than being thrusted into, to writhe with him still in her. His head still feel above hers with his height looming. But his craned down to kiss her. She sighed into his mouth, breathing his name like a prayer. She could swear she felt his heart skip whenever she said his name. Which strengthened her resolve to use it at every opportunity.

At this new angle, her clit was never not rubbing against him. And soon, she was floating away with another orgasm that ripped through her as she exalted his name to the cave walls.

“WILL!”

“Girl…” Will let out a low growl and fell to this back again. He wrapped both arms around her and began to lift her up and down as he rutted into her from below like the animal man he was. Their hips slapped together repeatedly until he could feel his end looming over him. “Red – touch yourself. Make yourself cum with me.”

She obeyed his order, reaching down to gingerly rub at her clit until she was cumming hard with a dry cry. “Cum inside me, Will!”

He let out a roar and slammed up into her, spilling his very essence into her body until she was spilling over with his cum. She slumped over his chest, her dark hair spilled over his snout and eyes as she fought to keep hers open.

“That was amazing,” she whispered into his neck.

“With you,” he added, caressing her backside with his thumb. He teasingly brushed her skin with the tip of his claws, never breaking in. He would never dare harm her. She was too pure and beautiful. Too good to be his. But he would enjoy it while she chose him.

“We’ll need to bathe,” he continued. “When does your family expect you?”

She nuzzled his face. “I’m yours until midday tomorrow.”

He let out a rumbling groan. “Rest now then, girl. I’ll show you to a river nearby before supper.”

With a soft sigh against his neck, she nodded and drifted off into wonderful dreams.


End file.
